


Movie Night

by VampirePaladin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Victoria lets her hidden geek side out when having movie date night with Max.  Her selection hits a little too close to home for Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodsugarlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugarlove/gifts).



> Some spoilers for Madoka Magica.

Max had the pizza box in hand as she walked up the steps to the girl’s dormitory. Most of the Blackwell Academy students had gone home for the break leaving only a handful of people around. She didn’t encounter a single soul as she walked down the hallway to her dorm room. There were messages on the dry erase board from Kate and Dana promising to text her during the break. Max pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She dropped her messenger bag on her bed before leaving again. This time she went to Victoria’s door. She knocked and waited.

The door opened. There was Victoria. Even with the school a ghost town she still wore designer clothing. Max was almost positive that Victoria was wearing the same cashmere sweater that had been destroyed by sprinklers and paint in another timeline.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, there was a line.”

Victoria stepped aside and let Max in. Max set the pizza box down before settling on Victoria’s bed with a small bounce. 

Most in the school were surprised about the friendship that had started between Max and Victoria. Only a few knew that the two were dating. Warren knew. Taylor almost definitely knew. That was about it. They had become close during Nathan’s and Mr. Jefferson’s trials.

“Whose turn is it to pick tonight?” Max asked as she took a slice of pizza.

“Mine. You picked The Spirits Within last time. I can’t believe you like that stupid movie so much.”

“Oh, that’s right. It’s still one of my favorites. So what are we going to watch?”

“Puella Magi Madoka Magica.”

“Is that an anime?” Max had seen all of Victoria’s figurines. She knew that she was just as much of a geek as Max was but she kept it so well hidden that Victoria had only recently been comfortable sharing it.

“Yes. Did you ever watch Sailor Moon?”

“Of course.”

“It’s the same genre. It’s short so we can watch the whole show in one night.”

“Great,” Max smiled.

Victoria put Netflix up on her TV and started the anime before joining Max on the bed. She snagged a slice of pizza for herself as well as a paper napkin.

The anime started out alright. The first episode was a little slow but by the second episode it was gaining momentum. By the end of the third episode Max was riveted. They finished off the pizza quickly. Max let herself rest against Victoria. Everything was going fine until episode ten.

That was when the anime revealed that one of the characters was able to control time. She had been looping through the same month trying to save her friend. Every time she tried things ended up worse and worse despite how she had more knowledge and skill each time. At the end there was only death and a great disaster ready to befall the town.

Max felt her heart beat faster. It was dredging up feelings of guilt, anger, and sorrow. Those thoughts of why did she get to be alive when Chloe wasn’t. Knowing how devastated Joyce and David were. She felt all twisted up inside of her.

It was too much. Max bolted out of the room. She could feel the tears coming. The sobs started to shake her body. She didn’t go far, just into the hallway. Max put one hand against the wall to support her.

She heard the TV stop as Victoria followed her out into the hallway.

“Max, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah,” Max forced out between sobs. No one knew the truth. She didn’t even know if she was capable of manipulating time anymore and she didn’t want to ever test to see if she could. Victoria knew that Chloe’s death had hit her hard, but she didn’t know what had really happened. Max had never told anyone about all the times that she had watched Chloe die. How she had fought so hard against time and fate to save her. How she had been forced to make a sadistic choice between every man, woman, and child in Arcadia and the childhood friend that she had grown to love.

Victoria slipped her fingers in between Max’s, holding the hand that wasn’t supporting her. She didn’t tell Max to stop crying. Victoria just held her hand as Max cried and cried until she had no more energy to cry anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Victoria said.

“I keep wondering if I made the right choice,” Max said. Maybe the storm hadn’t been as bad as it looked. She didn’t know for sure what would have happened if she had just left with Chloe. She had known what would happen if she went back and let Chloe get shot.

“I don’t know.” She didn’t offer Max false reassurances or lies. “Do you want to stay with me tonight?”

Max nodded. Victoria slowly pulled Max back into the room. The TV was off and the pizza box was cast aside. The girls partially undressed before Victoria pulled back the blankets and the two climbed into bed together. 

“Maxine, I know this won’t bring back Chloe, but thank you. It was because of your testimony that Nathan was sent to a mental facility. He’s finally getting the help he needs. I don’t know if I’d have been able to do that if I’d been in your shoes.”

“It’s Max, not Maxine…. And Victoria…”

“Yes?”

“You’re warmer than you think you are,” Max said. They rarely spent the night together. She cuddled closer to Victoria. It wasn’t that Max was naturally a cuddler it was just that as long as she could feel Victoria’s warmth she knew that wasn’t back in the Dark Room.

“Good night, Max.”

“Good night, Victoria.”

Max did have nightmares that night, like she did on many nights. Having another body there to face them with her was reassuring, even if Victoria didn’t know exactly about the kind of nightmares that Max was facing. Chloe was gone, but Max wasn't alone.


End file.
